Robin's Death My Way
by Mendys
Summary: Not terribly happy with how it was handled, so I'm writing my own version... AU, Scrubs, Noah, Matt, Anna/David, Robert/Holly, Mac/Alexis, Kristina/Ethan, ensemble cast
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Excuse me, Patrick? Sorry!" Patrick Drake skidded to a halt in front of the elevator at the sound of Elizabeth Webber's voice.

He turned to see her frantically waving him over to the Hub, the phone in her hand. He quickly moved over to join her.

"Your father's on the phone." she handed it to him. "I know you've been waiting for him to get in touch with you."

"Thanks." Patrick took the phone from her. "Do me a favor and keep an eye out for my wife, will you?" Acknowledging her nod with a wink of gratitude, he gave his full attention to the phone. "Dad, hey. Thanks for calling me back."

"No problem. I'm sorry it took so long. What's up?" "I was wondering if you could take a little time, a couple of weeks or so, from Doctors Without Borders and come home for a visit."

There was a pause on the line, which Patrick had been expecting. While the relations between Noah and both of his sons had improved with time and regular, if not constant, contact, Noah hadn't yet received a request from either son to come home unless it was a Thanksgiving or Christmas visit. Even those holidays were more of an automatic, expected thing, than either Patrick or Matt specifically asking Noah home for a visit.

"Is everything all right?" Noah finally asked. "Your brother? Robin and Emma?"

"Everything's fine now, Dad." Patrick moved to reassure him. Yet, in the interest of honesty, and letting Noah know that this was important to him, "We've had a long few months, but everything's okay now. I'd just really like to see you, and I know Robin and Emma would, too."

"Give me a few hours to make some arrangements and I'll get back to you to confirm, okay?"

The realization that he was one step closer to getting what he had wanted ever since Robin had opened up to him about her recent HIV complications brought a grin to his face. "Thanks, Dad, I really appreciate it. You've been missed around here."

"I've missed being there myself, Patrick. Give Robin and Emma a kiss for me. And make sure your brother's okay with it, all right?"

"Will do." Now wasn't the time to point that Matt had been absolutely fine with seeing Noah last Christmas and last Thanksgiving and the two had even bonded while making fools of themselves over Emma. "Call me at home, okay? I'm almost done here."

He handed the phone back to Elizabeth, whose eyebrows were lifting even as she hung up for him. "Well?" she asked, nearly unable to contain herself.

"Anna's already confirmed, and she's trying to reach Robert. Dad needs to make some arrangements and I'm going to try to get a hold of Leora's father and ask him if they can come for a few days."

"It's really great you're making this happen for Robin." Elizabeth remarked. "I know she's had a really difficult time over the past few months and it'll be really great to have her family around."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it myself." Patrick replied. "You and Kelly are okay with the party, right?"

"We will bring whatever details we need to bring to you, but it's still going smoothly. For now." Elizabeth reassured him. "Matt said he wanted to talk to you about balloons?"

Balloons. Patrick had to blink several times just thinking about the concept. "What does he mean by balloons?"

"I honestly have no idea." Elizabeth replied. "He's being sort of secretive over what he has control over."

"God help me." Patrick intoned, shaking his head. "Alright, I'll catch up with him. If you see him before I do, let him know I'm looking for him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked up to see Robin Scorpio-Drake striding up to join her at the elevator. She was heartened at the lightness of her friend's step. Robin had been far too burdened over the past few months, a burden she had insisted on carrying nearly alone. But that was just about nearly behind her now and Elizabeth couldn't be happier for Robin and Patrick and their daughter.

"Hey yourself." she replied. "Heading home?"

"Yeah." Robin replied. "I've got some seriously hardcore plans for a girls night in with Emma and Patrick." Grinning at her friend, she added, "I'm thinking cookies, DVDs, and breaking in her new pair of jammies. Of course, Patrick'll have something to say about the jammies, they're brand new and the other three pairs are fine, but Emma knows how to get around him."

Robin's plans, however, received a small crimp in them when the elevator opened and she found herself standing face-to-face with a short, dark-haired teenaged girl.

"Robin! Oh, my God! I knew it was a great idea to come here now and this just proves it! Serendipity!" The girl jumped at Robin, wrapping her arms around her and squeezing for all she was worth.

An amused Elizabeth, remembering the girl's most recent visit very well, smirked at Robin, who was too shocked to respond. "Hello, Leora."

"Are you surprised?" Leora Hayward pulled back to look at her older sister. "Of course you're surprised, I didn't even tell Dad I was coming up here."

"Oh, what a surprise." Elizabeth asided, before deciding to make her exit. "I'll see you tomorrow, Robin."

"David doesn't know you're here?" Robin demanded, placing her hands on Leora's shoulders. "He's going to kill you. And that's after he gets off the phone with Mom, who will also want to kill you. Did you just up and leave without saying anything?"

"Relax, Robin, take a breath." Leora advised, then paused. "That's different if I'm not the one hearing it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have led off with that. The reason Dad doesn't know I'm here is because he sent me off to school. He really must be in for it this time, because he usually only sends me off when he knows those jerkass Martins actually have something serious on him. Well, serious in the legal sense, anyway. But I didn't really want to be away from him so long and I figure public school here in Port Charles is easier to pull me out of once Dad charms his way out of trouble again and I can go back home. Are you headed home?" She made a grab for Robin's bag, slinging it over the shoulder that her own bag wasn't hanging from.

"Okay, so David isn't going out of his mind with worry right now because you disappeared?" Robin asked. She hadn't even thought of David in months, aside from seeing his name in some wacky conspiracy theorist's blog, but he'd always been crazily overprotective of Leora. Not that she blamed him, considering her sister's health problems and her continuing efforts to pretend those problems didn't exist.

"Well, I will have to call him before the school calls him and tells him I'm not there." Leora realized as Robin ushered her into the elevator. "I'm sorry I just dropped in on you and Patrick again. He won't be mad, will he?"

"Elizabeth said you were looking for me?"

Patrick barely had time to look up before his brother was sliding to a halt in front of him, looking expectant.

"Yeah, I'm on my way out, but I can talk for a few minutes. I talked to Dad, he said he can get some time off. He also wanted to make sure it was okay with you that he'll be here for more than a couple of days."

"Why should that matter?" Matt asked curiously.

"I think he realizes that he hasn't spent a lot of time over the years acting in consideration of your feelings and he's trying to make up for it. Don't ask me why he's doing it." Patrick replied, shrugging. Honestly, he didn't know what drove their father these days, but Noah was the only father he'd ever have. He would always respect Matt's feelings about _Matt's_relationship with Noah, but his own relationship with Noah had been hard-won and he just wasn't interested in leaving it in tatters.

"Another question. Why does he think I care whether he's here for two hours, or two days, or two weeks? I mean, there's you and Emma, and Robin, and doesn't he have a few friends around here, anyway?" Matt asked. "I mean, I certainly enjoy the idea that my opinion has that much power over him, but it's not exactly healthy for him."

"So it doesn't matter to you?"

"No." Matt shrugged. "Don't tell him, but against my will, I'm actually kind of looking forward to seeing the old man. See if we keep doing as well in person as we do over email."

"You're not so good at this 'I hate the world' thing as you used to be."

"That's because I don't hate it so much anymore as I'm kind of annoyed by it. And by the world, I mean my love life."

Now this Patrick didn't have time for. Not if he didn't want Robin pacing in front of the car.

"Well, okay then. When Dad calls, I'll let him know he can stay as long as he can." he replied. "Hey, Elizabeth was saying something about balloons?"

"Oh, right." Matt snapped his fingers. "I've got this idea for an entire balloon motif. I can't remember where I saw it, probably one of those dumb wedding shows Maxie made me watch while we were dating, but I was thinking that as you and Robin come in, we could have all those balloons just falling around you. I think it'd be pretty cool."

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea." Another idea began to hatch in Patrick's already over-worked head. "But maybe we could have a small, restrained version of that when I bring her in, and then another one after..." he fell silent, turning over the idea in his head.

"... after?" Matt prompted.

"What do you think of me bringing Father Coates in to renew our vows? She didn't say anything at the time, because I know she respected the tension going on there, but I know she was disappointed Dad wasn't at the wedding."

Patrick could tell from his brother's face that he was taken aback by the sudden idea.

"I think..." Matt struggled with his own thoughts. He had actually very much enjoyed watching as his brother and sister-in-law had put their relationship and marriage back on track after certain events that no one really wanted to think about. And then there had been Robin's HIV scare, which Matt hadn't even know about till after the fact. Even before that, there had been Robin's post-partum depression after Emma was born. His decision made, he grinned at Patrick.

"You know, I think it's a great idea." he said. "I mean, you don't have to go for anything big, but it's a nice gesture. Might be nice to wait until your fifth anniversary, but the two of you have had a pretty good amount of crap thrown at you since you walked down the aisle."


End file.
